Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-5t+1-6-4t}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-5t - 4t} + {1 - 6}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {-9t} + {1 - 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-9t} {-5}$ The simplified expression is $-9t-5$